Symbiose
Symbiose is a short story ChaoSpaceMar wrote for the 2014 Spring writing contest. ''Symbiose'' Kharlia woke up in panic after having a nightmare. She was dreaming about how great her tribe was. How powerful the White Muakas were. And she was dreaming she became her tribe's Warlord. Which was impossible, since female could only become servants. But as her dream went on, a dark cloud approached her tribe's encampement, and soon, a rain of warriors armored in black and red fell from it. She noticed they were from the same species, a twist of dark fate, but they went to slaughter every last of her tribe's members, from the strongest warrior to the most fragile baby. Not a single soul was left after their massive and silent onslaught. Then the dream showed a tree which emanated light. The strange part was that he was in an ice cave. Kharlia knew that if she could approach the tree, it could protect her people. but again, the little of light that was filtered from the surface became dark, and a single but colossal being of shadow went to chop down the tree with his massive sword ... And the dream ended there. Kharlia woke up from that dream with a purpose. The tree needed them to protect it from physical harm, and her people needed to stop their nomadic lives. They needed somewhere to become strong, to resist the darkness. The tree was the best chance her people had to resist the shadow's upcoming butchery. * * * 20 years later ... - I provoke you in duel, Hyerlum! For our people's leadership! Kharlia shouted. The Warlord and his court erupted in laughters. This servant girl was really asking to battle the Great Hyerlum, vainquisher of the Ice Wraith? It was hilarious. When Hyerlum stopped laughing, he asked : - Did you really thought you could duel me? Females cannot become warriors. - It was only you that said that. None of our ancestors made rules about it. Hyerlum was stunned. this woman had knowledge ... but knowledge alone cannot make a true leader. - So be it, woman. Prepare your sword. It is a duel to the death. - As always, said Kharlia. Kharlia was ready. Destiny awaited ... and if she had to kill one to save thousands, so be it. * * * 15 minutes later ... The crowd was great in the plain. Everyone wanted to see the new suitor for the Warlord's title, and they were stunned when they saw a slim and beautiful woman. She shouldn't even try, she would get killed! - Ready to surrender, female? asked Hyerlum. - Never in your wildest dreams, Lord, retorted Kharlia. Hyerlum charged on her with the true strenght of a Fenrixx hound. However, Kharlia simply walked three steps back, and the Warlord hitted the wall of the tent behind her. - Confidence will be your death, woman, shouted the enraged Warlord. - Confidence is a gift, Lord, you simply have to use it wisely ... said Kharlia, smiling. Kharlia jumped high in the air, took her sword in her hands, dropped behind the Warlord, and stroke against the back of Hyerlum. A shout of pain erupted. Hyerlum was not finished already. He stroke one fist of true power toward his enemy's thorax. The strike took Kharlia at the improvist, and she flew away toward a wall. She had the good sense of flipping and using her legs to cushion the impact. She then charged toward her obstacle to the throne. She was so fast Hyerlum didn't see her coming, and this was his final error. As she charged, Kharlia put her sword before her, and it pierced her enemy throught all its belly. Then she took back her sword, and chopped his head clean. The crowd was silent. This woman fighted the best warrior of the tribe and wan. She was truly the next leader they awaited. - All aclaim Warlord Kharlia! All aclaim the new Warlord! shouted the crowd after its moment of stupefaction. Kharlia was smiling. A new day dawned for her tribe. A day filled with glory ... and the search for a tree. * * * 5 years later ... It took five years for Kharlia to find the tree. By that time, the Corrupted Ones attacked more often than expected, and a few good warriors lost their lives. But it was all for the Greater Good. When one of her scout came back in the middle of the night with a still face of stupor and said "I found it.", Kharlia smiled as she never smiled before. She woke all of her tribe up, saying that the scout finally found their new home. The tribe cheered at the Warlord and the scout (which was pretty happy at his own success). The crowd then poacked their tents and everything else, and the tribe followed the scout toward the cave. When Kharlia went in alone to look if there was any Rahi in sight, she saw the tree. It called to her, and she went to touch it. When she did touch it, she saw the same visons as twenty five years ago, except that this time, the White Muakas were victorious against the Corrupted Ones. When she stopped touching it, a white flower sprouted from one of its branches. The Dark Winter was over. The new Spring was beggining. And Kharlia smiled again, because her people was safe at last, under the hidden light of the tree. Trivia *The story is not considered canon yet. *The "Corrupted Ones" and the White Muakas are both members of the Outrider species. However, both of them are at war. * Kharlia is considered not only the first Warlord to be female, but also the first warrior. *Kharlia only smiled when a part of her plans was accomplished, otherwise it was very difficult to make her smile. *The symbiose between the White Muakas and the tree is still mysterious. However, it is believed the tree gives stealth and protection to the White Muakas, while they protect its physical form.